hyorufandomcom-20200213-history
Universities
In the world, there are four Summoners' universities in the center of the four main cities founded on top of the El. These universities are named after the city they were created in and are the only places one can obtain a Kyo. Generally, the staff members of the schools are talented summoners or influential scholars from the capital city. The top positions, such as the dean of a university, are only open to the strongest of summoners these days simply because, as an unspoken rule, the dean is the law of the land and therefore must be in the position to handle whatever comes his or her way. If nothing else, the royal family refuses to allow events such as "The Rampage" to ever happen again. These Universities are not the standard and are considered to be some of the top universities outside of their specialties with Summoners and Hyoru. List of Summoners' Universities Noto University Dean: Yoru Hikaru Noto University is currently, and often in the past, the most balanced university in terms of what it teaches. This university teaches all the capabilities of the Hyoru, from its transformation to how it can evolve to the magic abilities a Hyoru can learn. Thus, it is deemed that students coming from this school are "jack of all trades, master of none" as a general stereotype. This was heavily encouraged since the opening of the school with Navus, the first dean of Noto, being the very embodiment of this stereotype. This was even in spite of "The Rampage" that Navus caused as her granddaughter, Ako, took the ideals of Navus that she thought were good and continued them on when she became the third dean of Noto. The students of this university tend to be relatively middle class due to the surrounding cities but this university welcomes all. This is one of the major postiive points of this school as many summoners want to learn how to use a Hyoru while increasing their social skills and creating/improving relationships to get ahead in life. On top of this, there is a balance of summoners and normal people along the university's staff to further boost equality and harmony between Hyoru and humans. Noto University is second in place in Hyoru treatment as Hyoru are pretty much treated like people. Abuse of Hyoru, whether physical, mental or emotional, is not tolerated here. This school is currently where the royal son, Leon Ur, has chosen to enroll in. Sa-iki University 'Dean: John Faust ' Sa-iki university is the university that focuses mainly on transformation aspects of a Hyoru. While it does teach a bit about the evolution of Hyoru and the magic abilities, the students coming from here are powerful summoners that use their Hyoru as weapons. The Hyoru from this school also generally do not mind being used as weapons as they are treated with enough respect in general. Sasha, the first dean of Sa-iki, was not necessarily an advocate for this but when she retired, the deans that came after more or less implemented this system in Sa-iki. It was only recently, when John Faust became the new dean, that a little bit more effort was put in maintaining Hyoru rights. The students of this university are mainly lower class. They don't mind the middle class but they tend to dislike most of the upper class and are currently weary of the royal family. While they approve of the current royal family, they go by a case by case basis, getting ready and honing their abilities should they feel a revolution is needed. As such, not many from the capital nor the nobles tend to come here, especially as a staff position. Hyoru treatment here is decent. They have pretty much the same rules as Noto University but it is not as enforced. Hyoru aren't also treated as equals, though they are still treated as proper living beings. This school is currently where the royal daughter, Hatate Ur, has chosen to enroll in. Woru University 'Dean: Lyrica Mo ' Woru University is the university that focuses on the physical capabilities of a Hyoru. It hardly teaches anything about transformation or magic abilities as the school believes that a Hyoru is meant to be strong to serve humans. As such, Hyoru end up being very submussive to their summoners from this school. Part of the reason for this is that Warren, the first dean of Woru, feared the Hyoru's potential to use magic. He also saw that there was a correlation between how well they use magic and their pride but not between strength and pride. Therefore, he did his best to crush the Hyoru's magic capabilities to make them as submissive as possible. The upper class and nobles, after Warren's disappearance, enjoyed this feeling of superiority and continued this system. The students of this university are mainly the upper class. The just scorn anyone below them and any lower class that does join this university is severly looked down upon. This extends to their views of Hyoru as the Hyoru here have little to no rights. The Hyoru are constantly beaten until they are submissive and the Hyoru are trained to be strong to serve their summoners. While the Hyoru here do not learn magic abilities and hardly transform, they are trained, however, to be able to counter these tactics. As of recently, however, Lyrica has been trying to get the school to undergo drastic reforms for the better of Hyoru and harmony between Hyoru and people though the current students and staff are still in opposition to all of this. This school is currently where the royal son, Koru Ur, has chosen to enroll in. Eyan University 'Dean: Edan Cor ' Eyan University is the university that focuses on the magical abilities of a Hyoru. This is mainly due, however, to the desires of the students. While the school still does teach transformation and trains Hyoru physically, most of the students prefer to expand on their Hyoru's magical capabilities. This stems from Erene's teachings as the first dean of Eyan University. The students of this university are mainly middle class, just like Noto University. They are also very friendly but at the same time stubborn in their love for Hyoru. This school is pretty much the source of the movement for Hyoru to be treated as equals to humans. Not only do they have stricter rules when it comes to abusing and misuing Hyoru than Noto University but they are also trying to convince the other schools to do this as well. As such, the rivalry and tension between Eyan University and Woru University are very high, almost to dangerous levels. Recently, negotiations and meetings between Edan and Lyrica have been helping in subsiding the tension. This school is currently where the royal daughter, Shiko Ur, has chosen to enroll in. The Lunari Rankings The Lunari Rankings is an organization that keeps constant track of various data related to summoners. In the case of the universities, the Lunari Rankings is used to rank the following categories of the universities: *Campus: The campuses is the most elaborately and harshly judged category of the universities. Many factors are taken into consideration when determining the rank of a University's campus, ranging from appearance and atmosphere to the campus's general use. On top of this, a large portion of the campuses is open to the public, with proper permission or liceses, making the universities a top location for tourists or for various members of various guilds to come for work or research or even interaction with various students. As such, it is only proper that he campuses of the Universities are heavily judged as the campuses are heavily scrutinized by students, faculty members, and the public alike. *Overall Curriculum: A category of ranking that is partially, directly dependent on some of the other categories on this list. However, aside from being depdendent on the Academic, Magic, Athletics, and Hyoru curriculums, this category is also a ranking of how well integrated each of the curriculums are with one another. *Academic Curriculum: The category of ranking for the universities' classes pertaining to Academic classes. Basically, both the quality of the classes and quantity of students in any of the classes related to the following subjects are looked at: math, social sciences, physical sciences, magic studies, and languages. Concerning magic studies: some people tend to be confused as to why magic studies is under this category when there is a Magic curriculum but that is because magic studies are classes pertaining to magic theory and magic observation rather then magic application, which is what the Magic curriculum is for. However, Hyoru theory classes are not a part of this as Hyoru are too specialized and do not have uses for people who are not summoners, unlike magic. *Magic Curriculum: This is the category of ranking for the campuses' classes that pertain to magic classes where uses and applications are explored. Basically, classes pertaining to Summoners' magic as well as classes where students apply magic in some way, such as Alchemy, are part of this category. Just like the Academic curriculum, the classes in the Magic Curriculum are judged on quality of the classes and quantity of students in each class. *Athletics Curriculum: The Academic Curriculum looks at classes where the main focus is on physical activity. Basically, classes for things such as sports or combat training are under this category. Once more, quality of classes and quantity of students in the classes are taken a look at. However, unlike the other curriculums, where it is generally regarded that the fewer the students per teacher, the better, some classes under this category need larger amounts of students. *Hyoru Curriculum: This category involves just about any and every class pertaining to Hyoru. Theory classes, application classes, and everything in between. On top of this, not only is the teacher judged when taking into consideration the quality of the class but also the teacher's Hyoru. And then, of course, like all other curriculums, the number of students in each class is important. *Hyoru Treatment: The category of ranking for the universities' treatment for Hyoru. Generally, the rules for how Hyoru are allowed to be treated as well as how well enforced they are are taken a look at. That, and the general atmosphere between Summoners and Hyoru are considered as well. *Extra Curriculur Activities: The number of clubs, the popularity of clubs, and how productive clubs are as a whole is what is taken a look at for this category. Also, not just clubs but students guild interactions, guild internships, and guild commissions are taken a look at as well. *Yearly Turn-Out of (Working) Summoners: For this category, for a graduated Summoner to be considered, they basically have to have a full-time job or be a member of a proper guild that is known to have active work within six months of graduation. Major Guild Connections It is generally known that just about any proper Guild can have its licensed members make use of selected areas of the campuses of the Universities. However, there are some guilds who have major ties to some of the universities, holding a lot of opportunities for and influence over students. There are only three guilds, however, that have such major ties with all four of the Summoners' Universities. They are: *The Adventurers' Guild: Generally, this guild offers opportunities to students for both exploration and for taking requests. The guild pays close attention to the studetns' rank before allowing them to go off on such tasks. There are also some tasks that, irregardless of rank, students are unable to take as they do not actually have a proper adventurer's license. This is the most popular guild for students to interact with as it is generally a quick way to earn money, explore the world, and meet various new people. However, it is always on the students to make sure that they have the time to do these tasks and jobs. *The Alchemist Guild: This guild is quite popular with students who are interested in not just alchemy but obtaining unique materials and items for themselves. Generally, the alchemist guild allows the students limited access to shops that would normally be only available to licensed members. And then, for those who are interested in alchemy themselves, they have access to the small scale workshops which, while not the best, are still have anything better for alchemists than what any of the universities have for their alchemy classes. Also, people are not usually allowed to sell alchemist crafted items without the proper license but students can through the alchemist guild's market. *The Engineering Guild: With machines becoming popular in this day and age, many students have wanted the chance to experiment with machines using their Hyoru. The engineering guild, finding it would have been beneficial to have potential summoners help with their work, established connections with the universities so that, in return for helping build machines and in the experimentation of said machines, then the students that do are allowed to properly sell and buy machines in the engineering guild's market. Category:Information